harry_potter_fanon_housefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Solar 17/The Nova School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
'''The Nova School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''is a Canadian wizarding school located in the deeply southern parts ofCanada. It chooses to accept students from all of Canada and a few northern parts of the United States of America. The school is a castle, similar to many schools of witchcraft and wizardry, which sits atop a large hill, overlooking grassy plains. It is unknown where ''exactly ''the school is, considering the spell on all of Nova, making it invisible to Muggles. Nova is a relatively new wizarding school, so it is not considered one of the best schools just yet, as it is still improving and fixing many of their ways. The school competes with both the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and, mainly, the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Acceptance to Nova School is by age ten, where they will recieve their owl. History: The Nova School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has three houses, unlike both the Hogwarts and Ilvermorny Schools for Magic. It was founded by two witches and one wizard, by the names of Victoria Nightsea, Emilia Selkie, and Charles Sparrowclaw. They were each their own person with very different personalities. One of them was furiously strict and wanted her students in perfect lines and order. The second was a sweet girl who allowed her students to dream and create whatever they wanted. And the third was one who accepted the ones who were socially intelligent and popular people. The school was founded only ten years ago, so the founders are still alive and watching over their sweet houses of Nightsea, Selkie, and Sparrowclaw. The students of these houses never got along together, one of them calling the other stupid and insane, with their head in the clouds, the other calling the third house annoying and too talkative, and the final calling the first house stiff and awful. So that the students wouldn't break into war themselves, the teachers chose to keep the houses amongst themselves. All Nightsea students would stay in the east tower (all their classes there as well), all Selkie students remained in the west towers, and the Sparrowclaw students had the lower floor entirely to themselves. The only time the students were in the presence of one another was when they eat their meals in the Hall. Typical School Year: The term of the Nova School of Witchcraft and Wizardry begins on September the 5th. Students typically arrive at the school by train. This train, similar to the Hogwarts Express, stops by a familiar and popular Muggle station in Canada, but the station is concealed to all Muggles. You must touch a specific barrier with your left hand, and if it recognizes you as a witch or wizard, you are teleported to the station, where the train stands. The train, unlike Hogwarts, takes you straight to the castle, before taking off in the other direction again. It is unknown where the train goes for the rest of the year, but it is known to have a mind of its own. The first year students pass through a sorting ceremony, but unlike many schools, you must pass a test that is different each time a student enters. It has known to be a written test with a mind of its own, or even conversing/dealing with a Boggart when you don't know the spell "Riddikulus". Category:Blog posts